The movie
by xoKayla17xo
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at the end of That 70's show.That 70's show the movie. Pairings- JH, ED, KA, FC. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- If you like this story and think I should continue please read and review**

**Character Introductions**

Jackie- After breaking up with Fez she moved in with Donna and her husband but after they got a divorce her and Donna moved to New York and moved in with there new friend Cassie. They got a job working with Cassie at a magazine but soon all three got fired. Now they run a job as corresponders on there show City Girls. When Donna and Jackie get an invite to there reunion Cassie comes along and they run their show from Point Place but what happens when Jackie runs into some people she thought she'd never see again?

Donna- Got a divorce and moved with Jackie to New York where she hosts a show called City Girls with Jackie and their roomate Cassie. When she goes to Point Place what happens when she sees Eric again?

Cassie- Jackie and Donna's new best friend and roommate they host a show toghter called City girls Cassie goes with them to their reunion and gets a crush on FEZ?

Angie- Lives in Point Place and reopened the record shop and is now hoping that her and Kelso can get back toghter.

Hyde- Lives in California in his dad's beach house with Kelso,Fez and Eric. Misses Jackie and when they see eachother will sparks fly also owns one of his dad's record stores.

Fez- Broke up with Jackie and moved with Hyde to California works as an actual hair sylist now. Meets Cassie and falls in love will they get toghter?

Kelso- Moved to California and lives with Hyde,Eric and Fez. Want's to fall in love for real this time so he can give his daughter a good home. Will he find the girl?

Eric- Attends college in california after he got back from Africa and has still not gotten fully over Donna can you say drama?

* * *

Couples- Jackie and Hyde, Kelso and Angie, Fez and Cassie, Eric and Donna.

Check out what happens in the movie

* * *

Authors Note- What do you think should I continue?  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880


	2. Invitation

**Authors Note- Hey peeps what's up this is the 2nd chapter of The Movie so I hope you like it read and review**

**Chapter 2- Invitation**

**Jackie's POV-**"Donna,Donna" I yelled for my best friend as I ran in my pent house.  
"Jackie,Jackie why are you always running to Donna you know I like to hear news too" said my other best friend Cassie as she came out of the kitchen.  
"Cassie,Cassie are you happy now" I asked.  
"I'm satisfied so what's the big news" Cassie asked.

"I don't know if it will really interest you" I said.  
"Try me I'm sure anything my BFF has to say I'll care about" Cassie replied.  
"OK well in the mail Donna and I got an invitation to our high school reunion" I told her.  
"Oh your right I don't care, tell Donna she'll care" Cassie said as she turned her attention to the TV.

"Jackie what's up" Donna asked me as she came in the room.  
"Look what I got" I said as I held up the envelope.  
"What a bill you can't pay" Donna joked.  
"No it's an invitation to our high school reunion, ands I want to go" I answered

"I don't know Jackie what about the show" Donna asked.  
"We'll figure something out" I replied  
"Well what if we see you know who" Donna sked.  
"Who's you know who" Cassie asked.

"Eric, Donna's ex boyfriend/ex fiancee/best friend" I replied.  
"What about you aren't you worried about seeing Fez, Kelso, or Hyde" Donna asked.  
"Who are they" Cassie questioned.  
"Jackie's ex's" Donna explained.

"Dang girl you get around" Cassie told me.  
"OK look I'm not scared to see them and anyways I really want to go" I replied.  
"Fine but what do you plan on doing about the show" Donna asked.  
"I know we'll take the show on the road and show the viewers around where you grew up" Cassie announced.

"Well it would be nice to see my dad and some of our friends I guess we can go" Donna finally said.  
"Great now come on guys we gotta get to work" I replied.

* * *

**Across the USA in California**

"Hey Guys get down here" Hyde yelled.  
"Yeah" the guys said as they headed down the stairs.  
"Guess what were going to our favorite place in the world" Hyde announced.

"Cancun" Eric guessed.  
"The house of mirrors" said Kelso.  
"A candy store" Fez yelled.  
"No Point Place" Hyde answered as he showed them an envelope.

"Oh man you forgot to pay the bills now were going to move back in with my parents I can't do that" Eric cried.  
"No dude were going to our high school reunion" Hyde replied.  
"Why would we want to go back there after we worked so hard to get out of there" Kelso asked.  
"Cause there is something down there I got to see again" Hyde answered.

"I'm in" Fez said.  
"Me too" Eric announced.  
"Well I'm not going" Kelso said.

"Well that's to bad cause my sister Angie lives in Point Place now" Hyde told Kelso.  
"I'm going" Kelso yelled as he ran upstairs to pack  
"Great I'll go book the tickets" Hyde replied.

Only Hyde knew why he wanted to go to Point Place it was in hopes of seeing a certain brown haired girl named Jackie Burkhart one more time

* * *

**Authors note- So what did you think 5 more reviews till next chapter.  
XOXO,PerfectAngelKK1880**


End file.
